Under The Mistletoe
by ennisjackgal
Summary: Christmas in Baker Street. Sherlock and John spend some time together and exchange gifts to show how much they love each other.


**Under The Mistletoe**

Sherlock was a genius, as the world's only consulting detective. He could normally take a problem and quickly work out how to solve it. But when it came to buying Christmas presents, he was at a loss.

It was their first Christmas since his return, and their first since he and John had officially become a couple. While he did love this new aspect to their relationship, he had to admit that some parts of romance were a mystery to him.

Which is why he had practically begged Molly for her help in finding a present for his partner. She had taken the news of their relationship very well and had clearly moved on from her crush since he'd left London. He appreciated having her in his life and wished her happiness.

"So do you have any idea of what you want to get him?" she asked as they browsed the shopping mall. Sherlock kept thinking about what John liked and what he might want as a present.

"I'm not sure. I think he would appreciate something practical. He's a military man, after all." That seemed logical to him; John already had a stethoscope and there was a part of him that enjoyed the doctor side to his partner very much.

Molly nodded. "You're right. But I think he would like anything you gave him," she pointed out, smiling. They continued to look through the stores until he finally found something that John would like. He even bought Molly a new bracelet to show her his thanks.

When Sherlock arrived home later on, he found John watching TV from the couch. "Hi," he said as he walked in, and John smiled at him. He found himself being greeted with a warm kiss and felt John's arms snake around his waist.

"Hey. How did shopping go?"

"It was okay. Molly was very helpful and I bought her a bracelet to show my thanks." He smiled slightly. "I managed to find you something that you'll like, I think."

John peered at the bag and grinned. "I'm sure I will. You want some tea?" he asked, prising himself away and heading for the kitchen.

"Sure, thanks," Sherlock replied before taking the bag through to their bedroom. Since his bed was far easier on John's back, they had decided to share that one and it hadn't taken long for John to move out of his. The moments he loved the most were the mornings when he woke up and found himself tangled up with John as the sun shone through the curtains. Everything was peaceful then and he couldn't be happier.

"Sherlock?" John called from the kitchen. "Don't forget that Greg invited us to the party at Scotland Yard tomorrow. And try not to wind up Anderson again."

"It's not my fault he's an easy target," Sherlock pointed out. "He's still having that affair with Donovan."

John had made his way to the bedroom by now and was leaning against the door. "Sherlock, you know how he regrets the things he said to you. He believed in you when you were gone, like I did. And I know you love winding him up, but try to rein it in, okay?"

Sherlock looked at him, love flowing in his heart when he looked into those deep blue eyes. They were like oceans, staring deep into his soul. "Alright, I'll try," he replied, nodding. John smiled at him.

The party went better than Sherlock had anticipated; the people at the Yard were a lot more accepting of him now. He avoided Anderson and Donovan as much as he could, but they both talked to Dimmock for a while; he was doing well now.

When they got back, they grabbed their presents for each other; Mrs Hudson had wrapped them while they were out since they weren't very good at it. Sitting down on the couch, John looked at Sherlock. "Who's going first?" he asked, and Sherlock shrugged.

"You can if you want." John nodded and handed his gift over.

"Here...hope you like it." Sherlock unwrapped it eagerly and blinked several times; it was a brand new chemistry set with everything he needed to help him solve cases. "I know you were saying your old one was getting stained and you kept breaking bits. So..."

"I...thank you," he replied, looking up at John and blushing as he gave his partner a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, John..."

He handed his own gift over and wondered if John would like it as much. He watched as John unwrapped the Swiss Army Knife that he had found; John would surely find it useful.

"Oh, Sherlock..." he sighed, turning it over in his hands.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously, and John grinned up at him.

"Yeah, it's great. I love it, thank you." He leaned forward to kiss the other man, cupping his cheek. "Thank you."

"Looks like we both enjoy practical gifts," Sherlock pointed out, and John nodded.

"Guess so. But there's just one more thing I want to do..." He reached over and picked up a sprig of mistletoe from the coffee table. "You know what we do with this, right?"

"I have familiarised myself with Christmas traditions," Sherlock told him, nodding. "People kiss under this, yes?"

"That's right. Come here, you." John lifted it over Sherlock's head and pressed their lips together firmly. Their tongues found each other in seconds and they only broke apart for air. "Damn...every time...you sure know what you're doing for someone with no experience before me..."

"I learn quickly," Sherlock told him, smirking. Then he felt a familiar need wash over him and knew what he wanted next. "Um...can we..." he started nervously, fiddling with John's buttons. "Can we...call it a night?" he asked, looking into John's eyes again. John grinned; he knew exactly what was meant by this.

"Sure." He took Sherlock's hand and lifted him from the couch, turning off the lights as they passed and heading for their bedroom.


End file.
